


The Keeper and The Alchemist

by JustACapybara



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, and if one is too few and two is not yet enough, because despite not knowing how to write romance smut or a good story in general, i'll prolly be doing a veilu one soon too, my hubris is imeasurable and my stupidity has yet to know bounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACapybara/pseuds/JustACapybara
Summary: A Yordle staying under the radar of the Demacian authorities has the Keeper of the Hammer herself come knocking on her door. While bleeding out. In dire need of medical assistance.
Relationships: Poppy (League of Legends)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Keeper and The Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hardos (a fren!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hardos+%28a+fren%21%29).



A nice, chill and lazy day in the Demacian Valleys.

A village, in the outskirts of the Great City itself, went about its day as usual. The children sang and played, the adults toiled and talked, and the Yordle who lived there rested against her counter, tapping her cheeks in a rhythmic motion, bored out of her mind.

In most places in Demacia, being a Yordle who wasn't Poppy would get you swiftly and promptly disposed of in a ditch. So close to the Great City? It would get you publicly executed. Sentience a magical creature did not save. But Tulip was smart, and Tulip was useful.

Tulip was also pretty short. For a Yordle, she might've been considered a bit of a runt, but she was also rarely ever around her kin. Her skin a soft pink, bordering on an extremely light purple. Whatever fit her was what she wore, as one couldn't really be picky living so deep in Human territory, especially Demacian one. Her hair, though well-groomed, was quite... unique. On each side, two large bangs curled around themselves and back down, forming two circles on each side of her head, to go with her ears. It was quite the sight, though some humans couldn't help but find it silly. Eyes blue as the color that waved in every brazen flag of the Great Nation, and thin lips that were accentuated and made to look slightly thicker by a subtle application of lip balm.

In a place where magic nor advancement was welcome, the Alchemist was a blessing. Though at first distrustful, the methods of treatment were welcome, as though they weren't far from Demacia, the luxurious services of the Great City were more than out of range from the peasants.

Though they kept her existence a not so well kept secret, Tulip wasn't actively hunted down by the Mage Seekers, nor did the people treat her especially bad. She had a knack for sewing too, and her garden was lovely, and a delightful source of spices to make the food more flavorful. Though, if the garden full of exotic plants and spices wasn't enough, the building she lived in sure was.

Whereas most of the village compromised of wooden buildings and petricite statues, Tulip lived somewhere rather... unconventional, and very much so eye-catching.

A two-stories tall building, built out of orange bricks with an ornate wood plaque hanging in front of the door. 'THE BLOOMING GARDEN', it read. A dull and unassuming wooden door led inside, with pink curtains covering the windows and blocking any sight - in or out. Pots of generally harmless (and unusable, but pretty) flowers resting against the windows, to add some flair to the rather dull building. A flat rooftop with a great view all over the village, and an easy escape to the noisy Demacians. Inside, shelves upon shelves upon shelves of all sorts of mystic ingredients, alongside a few barrels of cooking ingredients like cloves, garlic, and varied herbs and spices. The counter was rustic, carved out of wood and sized for a human being, though there were stairs behind it that would allow a Yordle to speak to humans while looking them in the eye. The place was organized as a library, with each shelf labeled by general use. "HEALING", "PHYSICAL ENHANCER", "MENTAL ENHANCER", "MEDICAL USAGE", "ENTERTAINMENT"... even a back room for risque potions. From erotic enhancements all the way to actual life-threatening ones. One was literally just water mixed with enough cyanide to poison a town. But despite the range of things she covered, it was still... well, empty.

Her services weren't needed daily. It wasn't like someone got a gash not even the mothers of the village could heal, or they were afflicted by something only she could cure every other day. In fact, most of her revenue came from the spices she sold and travelers.

Being so close to Demacia yet not quite there, it was quite the spot for clandestine encounters, and a pit stop before moving into the more dangerous parts of the Valleys. Sure, seeing a Yordle selling potions was odd, but her wares were quality itself, and every bit of help was necessary when hunting razor wings or krugs.

And when it came to those exotic animals, at times she even paid people to hunt them. It was one thing to be able to plant your ingredients, another one was to hunt down and harvest them. From a frog's eye to a dragon's marrow, killing wasn't exactly her favorite activity, so to resort to the occasional wanderer was inevitable. To the annoyance of the local Innkeeper, it mostly meant Noxian poachers looking for a quick extra buck for something worth nothing to them.

But today, like many days... no one had come through the door yet. No traveler, no villager, no curious kid, not even someone just checking inside. The sun was starting to make its way down the hills, and she had picked up a book to read under the candlelight.

It was in the middle of her reading session, as the sky turned purple and the night fell, that she heard a commotion outside. People gasping, a cacophony of voices that she couldn't quite make out, but she heard... fear? Worry? Something was wrong. But it didn't really matter to her, and she sure as hell wasn't gonna poke her mystical nose out to snoop on their matters. No matter how curious she was.

And she was feeling VERY curious.

Thankfully, the reason for the commotion carried herself to the store.

With a loud, dry THUD, a Hammer was left just outside.

Swinging the door opens, the Keeper stepped in, coughing loudly into her scarf. Most of the village gathering around the door, watching her with worry.

Tulip, who had scrambled to get ready to bolt at the first sign of a Mage Hunter, was confused and delighted to see one of her kin so deep in Demacian territory. "Oh, uh, hi! What can I get you?"

Pulling her red scarf down from her mouth, Poppy looked up. "Hey, uhm. You're a healer? Right? I hope you, aha, don't mind, but I got a small problem going on..."

"Alchemist. Same different, but not really, but I can make an excuse. Uhm, how can I..."

Then she glanced over the Keeper's shoulder, to the large, protruding blade that was buried halfway into her back.

"Ah." Tulip muttered, in dry surprise. Internally, she was freaking out. After a slow week, one of her KIN, walks into HER STORE, wearing DEMACIAN ARMOR and BEING GREETED LIKE AN OLD FRIEND BY THE PEOPLE SHE FOUGHT WITH TOOTH AND NAIL TO EARN THE TRUST OF... and also had a grievous injury that would have killed most people, yet here she was, casually talking, looking like she just needed a nap.

This was more than enough excitement for a month - no, a Year. Yet here it was. Happening in five minutes.

"I can... try. Uh... follow me. Do you think you can climb the stairs?"

"I can try." Poppy smiled, walking behind the counter and, in surprisingly swift motions, taking off pieces and bits of her armor. Tulip cringed as the ground shook with every piece of metal that hit the floor, praying that when she was done treating the Yordle for the night, she wouldn't find too many broken glasses. But right now, she needed to take care of this brute.

And what a brute she was. Tulip was... a little shorter than average, mayhaps. A redhead, with a pink tint to her skin, compared to the cooler colors that the other females of her species sported. Light on her foot and quick with her tongue, she could barely understand in what circumstances a genetic marvel - or abomination, depending on who you asked - like the Yordle in front of her could've been made.

Poppy was a giant to her people. At least a foot taller than even the tallest Yordle in bandle, nearly staring at a grown human adult's chest, just barely above their elbow. Tulip didn't even need a peek underneath the steel and leather that was currently impossible to remove - blade on her back and all - to know that Poppy was ripped. Despite the blood and gravity of the situation, Poppy was the first yordle she had seen in years. And one so beautiful like that, who, despite the hardships they had gone through, and all the armor they wore, still had the face of an angel with the naivety in their eyes to match...

It was hard not to get a little flustered.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sounds of the struggle of Poppy as she climbed up the stairs, Tulip quickly rushing towards her to help. For someone with such a severe stab wound, Poppy barely flinched, just struggling to keep her balance. Tulip was, in fact, of little help, as she had nowhere near the strength necessary to actually do much helping.

Still, after a good minute of a literal uphill battle, they were in Tulip's quarters. A large room with a surprising amount of empty space. A human-sized bed whose legs were cut to make for easier climbing, King-sized to the two Yordles, covered windows and two bookshelves filled to the brim with books. A cupboard sat right beside the bed, and other than candles strategically placed to light up as much of the room as possible, there really was not much else in terms of decoration. Just the windows and two doors, one leading to the stairs to the roof and one to the bathroom.

Poppy was gently led to the bed, where she was laid face down, with even more struggle from the two parties. Tulip stared at the blade and clasped her hands together, index fingers tapping her lips, thinking of how to least painfully deal with that.

In the end, she knelt beside Poppy.

"Do you feel like you can still talk? Grunt if no. Say something if yes."

"Kinda..." Came the voice from Poppy, lower than before, and even more tired.

"Ok, uh, I'm going to get you something for the pain. It is absolutely essential you drink it up. And don't uh, don't panic. It'll be fine."

Truth be told, Tulip had no idea how to make this 'fine' without copious amounts of opioids and healing herbs. A method less favorable to the villagers than, say, stitching someone back together, but nonetheless effective. Especially when Tulip was pretty sure she couldn't remove the padded cloth from Poppy's corpse, even with a villager helping her out.

A quick trip downstairs, one full bottle of strong relaxants later and Poppy was knocked out cold. To Tulip's delight, once she attempted to pull out the sword, it also relaxed Poppy's muscles, which were doing a terrifyingly good job of clenching the sword into place beforehand. And with that heavy, unwieldy hunk of iron out of the way, it was time for Tulip to carefully apply the concoction and start stitching.

Cutting open the topmost layer of cloth and pulling out the padding, thus ruining the armor but making it oh so much easier to open a sizeable square to look into the would and manage her skin. Carefully applying small, well-placed drops of a potent healing salve, then stitching the flesh. A surprisingly arduous process, as she massaged the muscles to make it penetrate the body as deep as possible before quickly and arduously stitching that small portion of the wound. The blade was serrated and cut in deep, but it had hit no vital organs - after all, if it did, Poppy wouldn't still just be walking and talking, right? Right?

Once she was done hands bloody from a quick procedure she was not at all ready for with tools she now realized were in dire need of either repairing or replacing, her job still was not over. Going to her bathroom and using the cold water in a bucket to wash her hands, she started to massage and knead the flesh with fingers laced in the salve. Hopefully, it would make the inevitable sore more bearable, and heal anything else that her other dosage had not, or could not, reach.

By the time she was done, the sun was just barely crawling up the sky, as running around for her supplies, having to cut a new thread every other stitch and many other minor inconveniences for being utterly unprepared for an operation she possibly botched out of stress and confusion were rather time-consuming, she found. But hopefully, Poppy would not die.

And after such a scare, it was time for her to go to be...

Oh, right. It was currently occupied.

Hm.

. . .

Poppy woke up with one of the worst sores of her life and a freezing sensation on her back. Not something she was completely unused to, of course, as one came to expect the occasional backstabbing in the Adventuring business, but it never got easier. 

She had been ambushed by petty thieves, and like usual, she tried to talk them down. While it usually worked, after they realized she was the Keeper of the Hammer, or simply took a glance at the giant Hammer this fuzzy blonde weirdo was carrying, this group was particularly feisty. And one of them got a good stab in before the fight started. About a mile away from where she was now, and who knows how many hours from Demacia.

Thankfully, there was a village in the way, and inside, this adorable little pink Yordle who was willing to help out. She didn't even need to point out the wound before the Alchemist sniffed it out! How smart she must be.

And talking about the pink one, there she was, sleeping right under a window, the sunlight bathing her sleeping form and making her bloody, gel-coated hands shine like they were bathed in ichor, the soft snoring slipping from her lips somehow adding to the divine image. Did Angels snore? Possibly. This one sure did.

Despite the horrible aching from her back and every motion making a rush of pain flood her, she still cleaned the bed as best she could, changed the sheets, fluffed up the pillow and placed the sleeping savior on the bed. Sure she was still coated in all that nasty stuff, but what was Poppy to do? Undress= and bathe her? That would be in poor taste.

Although, she herself could use a bath, or at least, take off all this armor. It wasn't doing her any good here, and her padded armor felt lighter than usual, which probably meant it was now useless. No matter. It happened every couple of decades, wear and tear was a real pain, but she was a smith. And she had connections. She had helped train and found most of the biggest smiths in Runeterra, and Demacia was but a few days at most from here. But she couldn't just... dip. 

She had just arrived. Her back still hurt like hell. She hadn't even repaid her own debts! What, was she to abuse the kindness of these poor folk who had not only helped her in a time of need but also took a Yordle unto their fold, so close to Demacia? What courageous people. And what a courageous yordle!

So while her host slept, Poppy decided to put herself to good use. Again.

. . .

Tulip woke up to the sound of metal clinking downstairs. The small beams of sunlight penetrating her windows spoke of dusk, and so did the cool coloration of the room. The candles she had used last night had been replaced, though not lit, and looked surprisingly not like the cheap stuff she decided to buy. The room smelled of death, though most of that scent was probably her hands and clothes. She really had fallen asleep like this, huh? Disgusting. The Yordle she saved must've thought horrible things about her. But no matter, she got to see a cute Yordle and talk to her, even if it was for a couple of minutes.

She would have gone downstairs, but she was more interested in not looking like a ghoulish Zaunite doctor. By the sounds of it, either her guest was downstairs or someone was taking care of things. Either way, the sound of showering would surely signal that everything was ok.

Though the water was a little bloody already from last night and freezing like death's grip, she wasn't gonna heat up the water. That'd mean going downstairs looking like this. Something she most decidedly did not want to do! And besides, this was not a leisure bath. She just needed to get all that blood out of her.

The water was pure ice, but in her thoughts remained a bit of warmth. The Yordle's voice was... well, she didn't want to sound pretentious, but it was sublime. So natural. Not pretentious, not annoying, not a facade, it sounded like everything that came out of her mind went onto her lips. Her size, too. She had never felt too attracted to humans, with rare exceptions that didn't lead anywhere, but this yordle's size... oh, such a delicious, rare delicacy. Her hair. The musky scent of the road, sweat, adventure, combined with je ne sais quoi... 

Tulip wished she had another bucket of bloody, ice-cold water to splash herself with, because she was only now realizing where her thoughts were heading, and her fingers too. Cursing at herself as she got out and wrapped herself into a towel, came the realization that the sounds downstair had stopped. So it was probably a villager that was just checking in on her. Probably put her on her bed, too. How thoughtful. She really didn't expect so much kindness from these people.

Throwing her bloodied clothes away - Gods knew that washing that much blood after letting it soak that long was a fool's errand -, she decided to treat herself. If her visit was, perchance, still in the village, she wanted to look presentable! And if not, well, she damn well fucking deserved to feel nice. Gardening boots, the fancy ones! Laces on her hair, and finally just a smidge of a flowery solution on her neck, to make her smell like a particularly healthy garden. But the coup de grace was her actual attire. Sure she had normal clothes, mostly things children of the village wore before they grew out of it, and were kindly donated by their mothers. She had to disinfect and recolor just to fit her tastes. But these... these were special, safeguarded for special occasions - or shitty days. Today was both.

Bandle made, a lightly colored shirt, baby blue and rather dashing. Made for business with the folk of places like Piltover. Really fancy, and really comfy. A bowtie of faded red, though the tie itself was still in perfect condition, though now it looked more like a soft baby pink. And the centerpiece, a spotted dress that perfectly encompassed both colors. It reached just barely above her breasts, and flat as her chest was, it was quite a snug fit. I just barely reached down above her knees. Mostly a soft red, with big, baby blue dots dotted around. It might've looked scandalous to Demacians, but whatever. The Yordle was... well, a Yordle! Just because she dressed like one doesn't mean she was Demacian. Hell, she was probably the ONLY Demacian Yordle...

Finally ready, she headed downstairs, readying herself for disapointment, or worse, no one to appreciate her homely fashion. 

How pleasantly wrong she was.

Standing in a loose shirt that went to her thighs, wearing pants that were surely custom made for her size as they fit so wonderfully, bare feet in the wood and a confused look as she doodled accounts of a sheet of paper, the Keeper tried to immediately make herself presentable. "O-oh! I thought you were, uhm. I was supposed, I stood here for like all day waiting for you to come down and thank you and offer my service for you but uh, I ah, kind of... got bored. I might've drunk one or two things on the shelves, but I'm ready to pay for them. So uh... I have forgotten the current rate for emeralds, and I kind of have a lot of them... so uh."

Tulip, who was already stunned and delighted that the stranger had stayed, now they were talking about service? And... emeralds?! Was she dreaming? Did she end up losing a lot of blood as well without noticing? With the way her heart was beating out of anxiety and something else... the possibility was not entirely out of the question.

"Emeralds...?"

"Yes, I think so. They're these green ones...?" Poppy pulled out a small jade symbol, adorned with red clay. Something Ionian, Tulip reckoned.

"No, that would be jade."

"Oh. Hrm. Well, how about this? I got like, three potions tops, so..."

"Do you not have the glasses? We can just, count the empty glasses."

"Ah, ha, uhm, funny thing, I left the glasses where I found them and uh... I kinda forgot which potions I drank, so uhm, we can't, uh, search. But uh. So as to not steal from you, you can..." Poppy reached behind the counter to a large (for Yordles) leather pouch, which was strapped to Poppy's belt when she came in. Poppy opened it and dumped it all over the counter, and it...

"Woah."

Woah indeed.

To call it a treasury was to insult Poppy. She didn't just have gems and the occasional odd symbol. The bark of trees she thought extinct, eyes that still twitched despite being long gone from their sockets, a collar of tongues, human, mutated. Rings with inscriptions she recognized as Shuriman, ancient Noxian, Ionian and Icathian descent. Collars, precious oddities, and rarities she couldn't even hope to begin discerning, though, that one looked a lot like a young Yordle's skull, but she wasn't gonna ask about THAT. Did she even know she owned that? Did she know what she owned?!

"I know it's not much, but--"

"It's not much?! You could buy a city with half the stuff here! Ok, not a city, but a Keep at least!"

"I, heh, funny story! I actually have a Keep all for myself. Long story, actually, not really that funny. Kind of sad. There's way more stuff there. It's where I dump everything I don't need. It's pretty out of the way. I uh, I'm pretty sure it's only accessed with Yordle portals, so..."

"Hold up, you mean, you have, a fortress full of this stuff?"

"Why yes, actually I do. Is that bad?"

Tulip placed one of her hands on her head, blinking a couple of times.

"What the fuck do you work with...?"

"Oh, I don't work. I wander! I'm the Keeper of The Hammer. Poppy. OH, RIGHT! My name is Poppy. Ugh, I'm, so sorry I didn't say it before, with the whole stabbed in the back, and you sleeping, and me having to repay you... lots of irons on the fire right now with you."

"Yeah, lots of heat, you uh, got that part right. You are... the, Keeper? Like, the tale everyone talks about to their kids and stuff..?"

"What? Oh, no, that's probably Orlon. My mentor, you see. He's human."

"Oh, you should go back to him!"

"I... would love to. But uhm. It's been a good two thousand years since he and I... yeah. He's kind of. Uh. The Hammer was his. He wants someone new to wield it. I am the middle person."

"... I'm, sorry to hear. Are you, uh, maybe not the person who was supposed to... keep the hammer?"

"Yeah? I am. I'm keeping it safe."

"N-no, I mean, keep the hammer. Keep it. Like, have it be yours."

"Oh, no no no no. It's been suggested time and time again, but again I must deny any allegiance of the sorts."

"Allegation?"

"Probably! Anyway, he told me of this great Hero that is destined to wield the Hammer. Wich can't be me, because I suck."

"This says otherwise," Tulip said, gesturing to the pile of treasures.

"Wealth a Hero doth naught maketh. As I learned too often..."

"No, but it shows you got a lot of dough. You still haven't told me where you got all this."

"Oh, y'know. You get a gem here from a dead bandit, a chest full of treasure there from a noisy mage, a stash somewhere in the woods... you just kinda, go picking these things up. And I've been all over Runeterra Angels only know how many times, so. I've been meaning to empty this bag for a bit. I actually have more organized pouches... uh... well I'd have to look for them..."

"Good Bard's song, doesn't it get... heavy?"

"No, I got used to the weight."

"You are, so strong."

"No, I'm just, kind of strong."

"If you say so." Tulip's disbelief had once again turned into much more than platonic admiration. Curse her and her lack of interaction with her kin, and curse Poppy for being everything she could want of a woman, minus the apparent lack of a brain. GODS, those muscles could choke her out and she'd die a happy woman.

"I do, in fact, say so! Yeah. Heh. But uh. Yeah, just, go ahead, grab like, six pieces. Three times two. I know how to multiplicate. Yeah, I do." Poppy mumbled the last bits to herself, more reassuring herself of that fact than playing it off as a joke.

"Don't mind if I do, then." A sapphire here, an opal there. Six varied gemstones went into the dresses' pockets, and Tulip returned to smile. "Do you need help picking it all up?"

"Wha... oh, right. Uh. Shoot, I should've thought about the mess I'd cause. N-no, don't worry, it's my fault, I'll clean it."

"No, please, I assure you I should help too," Tulip said, running behind the counter and thus helping the Keeper reorganize her bearings.

"So like... you travel a lot... do you have someone you kind of uh, look forward to getting back to? Family, friends, a lover perhaps..."

"Everyone I truly held dear once passed long, long ago. And everyone else is... well, I do my best to keep up with 'em, but honestly, it's just... I-I'm sorry, this sounds, oh so drab and depressing. No, I have none of those things. I mean I did have quite a few lovers, and quite a lot of friends, but no, not really any that I fight tooth and nail to go back to. Not anymore."

"... ah. Sorry to, uh. Bring those things up, then. I'm sure they're tough for you. Though I do think I may have a potion that helps, at least momentarily...?"

"No, no. I've resorted to drinking before. And other, uhm, chemicals. Never again. I'm stupid enough as I am!"

"I assure you, they're completely safe and not... wait are you saying you did hard drugs?"

"Yes, ashamed as I am, yes. And there's another notch to the 'reasons Poppy is not a hero' list. Y'know, heroes already don't do drugs, why would THE Hero do drugs? So yeah."

"I... guess that's logical?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Do you uhm, need help before the day goes out, though? It's... oh, it's already night. Huh."

"Yeah, so it is."

"I could go for a nap. Angels above, it's been weeks since I have truly slept..."

"Oh, you survive on naps too?"

"Naps? No. I barely close my eyes to sneeze."

"Wait, so you..."

"Mhm. Two weeks. It's a struggle, but again, you get used to it."

Was that dumbfounded amazement or lust for a being with no limits to her strength or stamina? Tulip had yet to find the difference.

"I'm... uh... my bed probably... maybe..."

"Fits two people? Yes, but I don't--"

"I think you should have it."

"... your... bed? I should take it?"

"N-no! I mean, well, yeah that's exactly what I mean. You can take my position in bed. Sleep in it. I mean, if it doesn't make you uncomfortable I can sleep in it too. I'm pretty sure my blanket can cover us both."

"That is wonderfully gentle and kind, but I'm not sure I would feel comfortable making you go through that experience?"

"Pardon? I'd kill for it."

"What?"

"What?... I mean is that, I'm ok with sharing my bed with you, yes, that's what I meant to say, uh, forget what I said before this is what I mean now. We can share our bed. My, bed. With you! That sounds great, in fact."

"I'm... ok! That's ok. We can do that."

. . .

Poppy laid in bed with the alchemist, who pressed herself against the Keeper quite aggressively. She would've commented on it, but maybe she was lonely. It was fine. Poppy actually welcomed the touch, though she hoped it wasn't obvious.

The gentle soul that had saved her, this Tulip, the Villagers told her, a hard worker and a harder soul. Strong-willed, smart, savvy in many fields, with a hint of shadiness that made her somewhat feared, but also welcomed, as they believed she would know to dialogue with anyone who looked to cause trouble in that calm village. She sounded like a potential Hero, but she was also happy with the place she was at, and Poppy knew much too well of removing these potential Hero from their zones of comfort. They might be heroes, but none the Hero. And she'd make sure to remind herself of that.

But still, said admiration did seep into places Poppy disliked. She was, after all, bound by duty, but carnal needs still plagued her. Depression, anger, confusion, bitterness... and the sweeter stuff she rarely allowed herself to delight upon. Lust, pleasure, fulfillment... love.

One so smart, so kind and so knowledgeable... oh, what a wonderful being. Poppy returned Tulip's gesture, pulling her closer, spooning her. A soft, kettle-like noise was heard from the smaller Yordle.

"Pardon!" Poppy said, quickly loosening her arms around her. "D-did I hug you too tightly? Or, at all? Should I not...?"

"No, no! I was, uh, nearly falling asleep, and air and stuff, uh, through my lips! Yeah. Just hold me. Sorry if I make that noise again. Haha. What a weird noise! Who'd make it, right?"

"You, apparently. But don't worry. I'll... try not to be worried myself." Poppy purred her words softly, before embracing the Alchemist again, and as she fell asleep, burying her face against her neck. 

. . .

Tulip was trying not to scream.

It wasn't fear, lust, it was... was...

Something! Overwhelming. It was a GOOD sensation, but she couldn't pinpoint it. It was everything at once, at varying and fluctuating strengths. It was the weirdest feeling she had since that one time she tried to huff mercury because it was all the rage amongst Piltovian hat makers. She wanted to tell Poppy of her feelings, to tell her she wasn't, in fact, tired! She fucking woke up two hours ago! Why would she be tired! How was Poppy asleep in fact, did she drink another dormant?! Is that why those big, sexy, strong and yet gentle arms were limp over her? Was she just that much of a heavy sleeper? Who knew! She wanted to know! She wanted to dissect the dozen or so neurons that made up this being's brain and savor every dumb, stupid, babbled word that she strung together in nearly incoherent sentences with all the excitement of a puppy seeing its owner!

Her accidental slip of pure eagerness was weighing her down, too. The Keeper probably thought she was a weirdo. If memory served her right - and it did - Poppy was supposed to be one of Demacia's pillars. Though not represented as a Yordle, the Keeper was a story even she heard, and actually quite enjoyed. And if she did even half of the half of the half of the feats under her name? Demacia would owe her the Grand City itself!

And she was just one alchemist trying to make month's meet.

It was almost too much to bear.

Though, she also didn't expect the Keeper to be a Yordle. And all that talk about her losses, the hints of pain that slipped through the cracks of her dreamy, nigh on senseless words. The way she spoke so quickly, again, like everything that went through her head, also went past her lips. And drinking potions out of boredom, only to then pay for them? This woman was so...

Well, calling her dumb was pretty rude.

... accurate, but rude.

What a strange specimen Poppy was.

And she wasn't gonna fall asleep with those thoughts, nor after such a long sleep. The fact Poppy was asleep again was kind of astounding, but it also meant at least she could safely get away. The girl slept like a boulder and would need one smashed against her head to wake her up, Tulip allowed herself to guess. What a monster... but not the kind she wished to harvest the organs from.

Slithering out of the Giant's grasp, Tulip sat up, looking down at her. Sucking air through her mouth like she was drowning, nearly noiseless. The pigtails stayed on, surprisingly intact, as Poppy didn't seem to move much during her sleep. She really was just like a massive rock. Maybe... marble. A statue. Perfectly sculpted, made to be gazed upon like the marvels of the Great City she never had the courage to visit, wonders of the like she could only read about from Noxus, and beyond.

She clutched the folds of the bed, wondering if... maybe she didn't want to slither back there. It was warm. She was close to Poppy. It was comforting and fulfilled every need in the cold, weary nights where she buried herself in her blanket, the anxiety of being found, betrayed, taken away for Gods only knew what.. Poppy made those thoughts go away. She only caught herself having a single fear now.

And it was not the Mage Seekers coming once Poppy left, it was, in fact, Poppy leaving itself that made her so afraid.

She had literally just met her. They exchanged a few words and went to bed. Tulip was, in fact, jumping to so many conclusions her name might as well be Gromp at this point. Even if in her mind it was all so clear. Two Yordles living the life just outside of Demacia, an explorer that always came back home with ever wilder ingredients and tales, and the housewife that greeted her with delicious meals, a healing hand to her wounds and a soft kiss to her lips.

Oh, if only...

... if only...

Maybe she could use some more time in those arms, while she had the Yordle.

. . .

Poppy woke up to Tulip safe and sound asleep. The sun was already high in the sky, and the pink Yordle had started to drool.

"Cherri?" She looked like a sweet cherry alright. How adorable. Fitting, too.

"Weh..." Came the grumbles of a sleepy Tulip, clutching Poppy's arms harder.

"The sun is out. You should wake up."

"I... but I wanna stay down a little moooore..."

"Then I shall allow it. But please, don't sleep again."

Tulip sighed with joy, and quickly fell back to a light slumber. Poppy didn't move much, but her free hand did run through Tulip's hair, caressing it softly. She almost started to hum a tune, but then Tulip jumped up like a bolt of lightning struck her very core.

"I-I MEAN, UH, RISE AND SHINE! Shit, I uh, time to work! Yeah! Fu... lip, sure is time for me to get up and actually do stuff eh?! Uh, I'm, going downstairs! I'll probably get some bread and cheese for myself, do you want some my love-- LY GUEST?!"

"... Tulip, are you ok?"

"... no."

"O-oh. Can I do anything for you?"

"That, uhm, t-that was a bit of a joke. Heh. I'm fine! Fine as can be. Just, kind of silly joke, haha, I should really go to work I talk less when I'm working. Yeah. And eating! Oh, I could go for breakfast!"

Thankfully, she was already dressed up in her fancy clothes, and she sure wasn't going to change into the drab rags that were in her cupboard, not while Poppy was here. All she did was slip her boots on and rush downstairs. She was actually pretty famished, having eaten so little the past few days. Not that thirsty, though.

Not for water.

Poppy followed her downstairs, the ill-fitting shirt and the surprisingly comfortable-looking pants her attire for the time being. 

"So, uh," Poppy asked from the doorway, as Tulip prepared herself a rather sad looking sandwich with bread, cheese, and bread. "Is that... really a meal for you?"

"I mean, it fills me." Tulip took a bite, shrugging. "I can go to the inn to get some nice food, when I want. And have money."

"When you have the money...?"

"I mean... well, I, hah, I don't want to worry you! That's the last thing I want, in fact, especially when you're still recovering from such a wound, but uhm. Yeah, I guess you could say I'm in a not very comfortable spot as it stands, moneywise."

"Uh-huh. What do you usually get from there?"

"Oh, you know. Some soup. I add the spices myself since I actually don't suck at cooking, but more often than not I end up using them for other stuff. Pepper is really good for revitalizing someone with a cold or an open wound when mixed with one or two other stuff for relieving you from the bitch that is a bunch of pepper powder crammed in a bottle with water. And good for making some pretty okayish tomato soup really pick up some flavor. So, hah, yeah." Tulip took another bite. Man, she really needed some less rare ingredients. Maybe start breeding rabbits. Some meat in her diet wouldn't hurt...

"You ever eat a Krug?"

Tulip choked on her bite, having to cough it up. "P-pardon?!"

"Krug. Like, the big rocky beasts."

"They're not edible, I hope we're both aware of that fact?!"

"They are if you keep the big ones pretty intact. Like instead of breaking it you just kinda... tap its head until it stops moving. Repeatedly. And turn in into powder. Then you just kinda soooftly crack it open, like a shell, and the ones inside should be inactive. Then you crush 'em up real good while using the big boy's cracked shell as two big mortars, heat it up over the fire, and... boom. Krug soup. It has kind of an earthy flavor, but I dig it. I think you would too. I mean, everything here must have an earthy flavor, right?"

While Krugs did indeed have at least a bit of a meaty interior before their shards came to life in some of the most bizarre wildlife reproduction cycles Runeterra had ever seen, up to now, Tulip had never heard of someone eating one, let alone even think about someone doing such a horrifyingly effective and brutal way of turning them into a 'quick' meal.

Tulip was disgusted and horrified.

... and yet oh so curious.

"Are you implying you want to hunt down a Krug to feed me...?"

"Wha? Well, I would like to, but here? Nah. Too civilized. Maybe if we ever went on a trip. A-ah, no no no. Such thing--"

"I'll do it."

"... eh?"

"On a trip. With you. Sounds delightful!"

"Do you not... prefer it here? Inside? The village seems quiet, and your place so comfy and hearty..."

"Well, you know, sometimes you have to spice things up."

"Yeah, I guess so." Poppy shrugged. "I'm gonna grab something from the Inn for myself. You want... soup, right?"

"A-and bread, if you don't mind."

"Ooh, bread!" It was like someone flicked a switch on Poppy's brain. Tulip could see her getting visibly excited over the prospect of bread. "Bread's great. Yeah, I'll hop by the baker too! Hope the bread here's good!"

"Hell yeah, you... oop, and there she goes," Tulip mumbled as the brute left the store, sighing dreamily. What a woman.

Shit, she really was in love.

Tulip banged her head against the counter and sighed. What a fool. What an absolute fool! Falling in love with a wanderer. Oh, and not even to be a dashing rogue that would steal her heart and a kiss before fading away into obscurity or history. It was a prudish knight, aloof and full of heart and joy, maybe a weird thing for bread too if her excitement was anything to go by. And weird appetites in general. But, so was she, if this was the kind of romance she wanted.

Was it too much to ask, though? She wanted desperately to help and learn more about Poppy. The poor gal sounded so heartbroken but also headstrong as if the sun was shining through the worst storm of the century. It was bizarre. It was enticing. She wanted to hear about the bad and the good, and nod along, and laugh, and feel the guilt swell her up that she wasn't able to help the Keeper despite living in this village for decades.

Oh, to be two star-crossed lovers! To write each other poetry in letters that took months to be delivered, to scream with joy when it arrived, to decipher the poor handwriting in old parchment, scrawled with the blood of her wife's enemies. And to calmly write back in cursive with expensive ink, to perfume the paper, to kiss it and send it alongside minor gifts, potions, and small items to remind Poppy of her. Laces and bowties, probably.

She could only dream.

It was soon after snapping out of her dreamy world and thinking about actually doing some cleaning and garden caring that Poppy came through the door, a soup bowl, potato sack full of baguettes, and...

Oh, him.

He... wasn't anyone in particular. Not a good friend, not a hated enemy, just one of the patients she occasionally took care of. Another human who came for her 'talents' in...

... in her...

Ah.

"R-right." She mumbled to herself, clenching her teeth.

"Tulip!" Poppy rushed in, setting the bowl onto Tulip's counter. "This kind gentleman just confused me with you! I don't know how, hah. He wanted to ask about his-"

"His foot," Tulip grumbled. "yeah."

"Aye I did, yae been outta yer office cleenic all week, I had to come n' ask for ye meself! Thought ya'd turned tail, or 'een caught or somethin'."

"Look, I'm, I'm already quite busy currently and I can just write you a slip of paper saying you broke your ankle or something, will that work?" Tulip grumbled.

"So you are a philosopher?" Poppy asked, smiling.

"Aye, nay, t'is phipirian." The man corrected Poppy, incorrectly.

"Physician."

"Yeah!" "S'what I said!" They exclaimed together, giggling.

"I'm..." Tulip felt herself furiously blushing. Yeah, just go ahead and try to explain to the Keeper of the Hammer, Slayer of Dragons, Lichbane, Valley Tamer and oh so many other titles... that you're actually lying about your medical license and posing as a human being in a dingy corner of Demacia. She rarely ever took visits there, mostly just writing surprisingly convincing and detailed notes for lazy folk like him to escape their jobs for a little while, taking the payment through a hole in the door and slipping the paper out. He was such a common visit that even after accidentally walking in on her and her magical glory, he just used it to pay less. Not even get check-ups for free! Just, pay less! She gladly took it. Any money was good money, even if it was less money.

Although she should probably return before the place got investigated, or worse, some squatter took it.

"I-I'm a pretty boring kind of doctor, hehe. Physician, if that's what you truly prefer calling me. Isn't that right? I'm pretty boring, yeah?" She nudged to the farmer, who after a few desperate glances from Tulip, understood what she wanted.

"Oh, aye, roight! 'etty boring. Life-saving, she is, but yeah, a total drab, yer girl'iend be. Total oaf."

"Yeah. Y- NO?! Ok, uhm, you can get out!" As if she wasn't already blushing furiously due to the entire situation, getting called Poppy's 'girlfriend', as much as it was now her only goal in life, was too much even for her.

"You should at least check out his foot." Said Poppy with a mouth full of bread dipped in soup, the bag already a few baguettes lighter and half a bowl gone. She was lost in the sauce... soup. She was lost in the soup.

"... I don't need to, I know his, 'condition'." Tulip hissed, eyes narrowing in anger that was surprisingly frightening. A tiny thing like her getting annoyed, as much as she couldn't hurt a soul, was still quite a sight. She whipped out a paper and pen and quickly but beautifully scribbled out a short and sweet note talking about how he had, in fact, not improved and his condition was deteriorating. Hopefully, they'd amputate the fool's foot right then and there on the fields he worked at, so at least she could laugh as he hopped into her 'clinic'.

"Ay, at'll do. G'day to you n' your lady! Oh, n' may I take one?" He sheepishly asked Poppy, who gladly gave him a loaf and waved him goodbye.

"What a nice man."

"Eugh..."

. . .

With their breakfast done and a bit of light chatting over bread concluded, Tulip decided to actually work.

"So this is your garden?"

"Oh, yes, but... uh, it clearly suffered. Ugh, and it's my fault."

"For?"

"Well, I was so busy with you and... but I guess, no, it is not my fault. I was taking care of your wounds and making sure you were alright. I did not 'waste' my time or neglect these flowers, I was busy. But. Well, I better fix what I didn't mean to do. They deserve better."

"A doctor of humans, yordles and plants. What can't you cure?"

"Oh, you know, my broken heart. At least I can keep my brain in check if it starts saying stupid things towards myself again. But I mean, really, lots of things. I-I'm not an all-in-one solution to everything." Tulip spoke while watering her plants, taking a good look at which soil needed to be treated with what kind of supplement. Just a sniff and her nose could pick up what was wrong. Gods bless her natural affinity to plant caring.

"What broke your heart?"

"Oh? No, It's not like that." She slapped some gloves on and got into the dirty work, still talking casually with Poppy while elbow deep in a bag of manure. "I actually never had a real relationship. It's just, you know. So far away from your kin and surrounded by people who hate you... Gods, it's overwhelming. Feels like you're just, bound to lose and be alone forever. Proving yourself to people who will never accept you. It's hell."

"I wish I knew how you felt so I could help. I've... haha, my situation is, quite the opposite." Poppy scratched the back of her hair, watching Tulip work with all the motivation that her apprentices had to prove themselves. She was literally just tossing shit and dirt around, but she took it seriously. Thankfully it was an open-air garden and not those Zaunite bio chambers, whatever they were called. Stupid Piltovians and their weird technology.

"You see," Poppy continued her train of thought before it got too sidetracked in her hate for Piltover's technological pursuits. "when people put so much on your shoulders... I can bear the weight. I'm in fact thankful they chose me, so no one else had to suffer this burden. But people start getting the notion that because you do what you do, you must be good? I'm not good. They claim that I am a hero, that I am this and that and... I'm just a Yordle with a Hammer at the end of the day, yeah? The Hammer is meant for a Hero, I'm just, I'm no Hero. I just help people. And yet they award me with titles, statues, they praise my name and throw petals at the ground I walk. And yet... I'm just a magic, fuzzy weirdo."

"Poppy. I'm literally shoving my hand in a pile of bullshit, so you can bet I recognize it when it's being spoken to me." Tulip spoke, a little angry now.

"P-pardon?"

"You heard me! I, Poppy, please!" Tulip put the bag down, taking her gloves off. The Garden wasn't completely taken care of, but the bushes and weeds she didn't take care of would survive, even if not at tippy-top shape for a few days. "Have you or have you not slain the Wight that danced in the halls of the Lightbringers?"

"With some help, yes."

"Did you or did you not win a hundred sieges by yourself?!"

"Well honestly I've only been in around, thirty or so. I've won... at least twenty-something, for sure."

"That's more action than, UGH! Ok, ok, ok. Poppy, what soul in this universe would give six precious gemstones to someone because they drank a few potions?"

"That isn't kindness, that's payment."

"No it's not! That's not how the economy works!"

"The economy is pretty hard to understand..."

"Well, yeah it is but that isn't the point! The point is, Poppy, you're a living legend! You have a legendary Hammer, you survive injuries that, I don't even know how you survived a stab in the back for that long honestly and I'm supposed to be a physician, doctor, whatever! You've killed Raptors and tamed wild beasts, you've saved whole cities and killed monsters the size of mountains! You are deserving of that!"

"Well, I am also an idiot and a fool! I'm actually really, really dumb!"

"Well, good for you! Smart people can be assholes! Like me!"

"Oh, now don't you say that. You're quite a nice person. You saved my life and still have not asked for payment. You grow a beautiful garden, you help those that are still doubting who you are. You are a gentle and beautiful soul, unlike me. I mean, honestly, sure I did all that, but I also killed untold hundreds. By neglect as I could not reach them, or simply because they were on the other side and could not be talked down. How many villages have burnt because I was away, drinking, being merry? How many wars has Demacia lost since I took up this Hammer and gave my life and soul to it? I wasn't even born right, I'm cursed to be this horrible, weirdly lanky magical being I... gah."

"Being a Yordle is a problem now?" Tulip crossed her arms, squinting.

"W-what? No, I... well, with, I just think that living without magic, without all this... thing, cursing our veins... I..."

"Well, I have that thing coursing through MY veins and I feel just fine. You can't just, Poppy, what the fuck. That's a horrible thing to say! Just, in general. Especially to me. Sure you could've shared that with a human but, I'm already struggling here and you insult not only yourself, but me too?" Tulip sighed. "Gimme a break."

"No, Tulip, dear..." The smaller Yordle walked past Poppy, climbing up the steps to her room. Poppy soon followed, but by the time she got there, the pink Yordle was nowhere in sight. The door to the roof was open, though.

Another set of stairs, and resting against the parapet, Tulip looked up to the sky. So close to the city, and on a bustling village, it was nowhere near as beautiful or mystical as the constellations unveiled by the quietude of the woods. Still, it was beautiful. Not beautiful enough to make Poppy gaze at it, however, and she beelined to Tulip.

"I'm... sorry. I'm truly sorry. I know my attitude wasn't the greatest and I said some things that truly hurt you but they were directed to me."

"Well, you're not the only Yordle in the world. Not even the only Demacian one." Tulip hissed, though there was more than just anger in her voice. Poppy stepped in closer to her, resting against the parapet as well, trying to get a good look at her face. Tulip denied her that look, but the droplets of water that stained the orange bricks a deep red were enough for Poppy to know the pain she caused.

Poppy stared forward in silence, before letting her head hang low. "You are a wonderful creature, Tulip. And my words... I, gah. I can just make them hurt others. No matt-"

"Well, you could maybe make them hurt less if you talked more about how awful you are!" Tulip waved her hand at Poppy, her voice getting louder, a sob slipping through.

"I... possibly."

"I'm, I'm pretty sure," Tulip said, wiping away her tears. No point pretending Poppy couldn't see them, she wasn't exactly crying like a damsel in a book, and soon enough she'd need a handkerchief. "that would be of great help yeah."

"Well. I don't... I'm, not one to talk about myself. I mean, I barely get to talk to people. But... ah. I don't think I can do it."

"One good thing! There's a hundred others, but just one. Squeeze it out. Just prove to me. Otherwise, oh, I dunno, why would you be the Keeper? Why'd such a big figure choose an incompetent oaf to carry such a mighty quest? What, was Orlon just a moron too?!"

"I..." Poppy had wondered that same thing time and time again, but those thoughts faded into obscurity for many reasons. Food, battle, injuries, other people. Now, here, in a quiet night away from all those troubles and posed with an insult to her mentor and father away from blood... she sighed.

"Orlon was the smartest man I have ever met, and still is. He didn't make mistakes. I guess... he must've seen something in me before dying. A flame, maybe. But flame flickers and fades, and maybe that is what happened. The Poppy that the masses glorified may have been lost in time, and all that is left from that healthy flower are its withered petals, carried by roots dried up and a mushy stalk. But maybe that's all I need to be. I'm, bad. But I'm not too bad. I'm good enou... Tulip?"

From the Yordle beside her, there were chuckles. "That..." Tulip wiped her tears away and whatever snot dribbled on the bricks she had been leaning against, before wiping the dust away on her dress and smiling. "That is not at all what I wanted you to get away with. But, sure. Yeah, alright. You're not too shabby." A sob, followed by giggles. "You're one of a kind, Poppy."

"Flowerthorn."

"Eh?"

"Flowerthorn... Poppy Flowerthorn. I-It's a silly name, I know, but. It's mine. Poppy Flowerthorn."

"No, it's not silly. It's pretty cute. Flowery names. Like Tulip."

"Tulip Flowerthorn sounds pretty cute."

"I-It does."

"Doesn't it? Yeah."

Poppy wrapped her arm around the weeping alchemist, and she did the same.

. . .

"... and that one?"

"That would be The Bard. It's kind of easy to recognize," Poppy chuckled, pointing at the three stars. "and I'm pretty sure you can see it all over Runeterra. I think I've seen him once before, in the fair Noxian plains. He stood over a box, and looked straight at me. I blinked, and he was gone, but I heard whispers. I don't know what they said, but they filled me with comfort. Maybe it was the heat and thirst... but I swear something, somewhere, wished me good luck. And my heart felt lighter."

"Cool." Tulip snuggled against Poppy a little tighter, smiling. They were sat against the parapet, watching the stars creep by. Tulip couldn't really get Poppy to talk much good about herself, but she could get her to stop talking shit by distracting her with these tales of wonder. Poppy... when she got in her element, was such a delight to hear. Every word dripped with heartfelt emotion, melancholy, joy, bitterness. Never enough to be overwhelming, but always enough to captivate Tulip. The fact she was being held by the Keeper, she was starting to get tired and the Giant's voice and smell felt like laying on an open Poppy field in the summer was... well, it added to the experience.

"Did you have anything of the sorts to share?"

"What...? No, keep talking, I'm, I want to hear." Tulip purred, smiling and closing her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Yeah." Tulip looked up to Poppy, her head hanging low, so close. Her breathing soft, her eyes motherly, so gentle and oh so enticing. For a moment, both parties thought of leaning forward. Just a peck.

But before either did, Tulip lowered her head, staring down at nothing in particular. Sadly, she was just too tired. "I think I do, Poppy..."

Just as Tulip was starting to doze off, she felt Poppy's grip tighten, and with a 'hup', she was in Poppy's arms, being carried downstairs. Poppy barely seemed bothered, like Tulip wasn't even there. Her arms so strong and warm, and now that she was literally pressed against it... her chest was big and soft. She expected it to be rather hard and muscular like her arms and most Demacian soldiers, but no. Their size was also way more than she could've expected, their volume mostly hidden by the massive shirt Poppy wore. She herself was rather... flat, so while she did feel a twinge of jealousy, she couldn't help but feel all those lewd thoughts she had buried surging back, tired as she was.

Poppy just kept revealing herself to be better and better...

Dropping her on the bed, Poppy smiled. Tulip had her eyes closed, hands clutched together in front of her face as she made herself comfortable, trying to look asleep.

She was doing a poor job at it, but she was trying.

Poppy took a few steps away, and could see Tulip visibly bracing herself. She wasn't gonna jump in the bed, of course, so why was that? Fear? Should she remain in the room? Cold? They did need a blanket, Poppy was basically warming her all night yesterday.

... she was the blanket.

Oh.

Blushing, Poppy turned around, smiling despite Tulip not being able to see her. "Well, I'm pretty tired, I think I'll take a nap..." Poppy spoke clearly but not TOO loudly. She didn't want to spook or fluster Tulip, after all. And it was worth it, to see the Alchemist giggling to herself with glee before relaxing her whole body. Soon enough the Keeper was laying on her bed, arms holding the other tightly, her warm blowing softly against the Alchemist's neck.

To her surprise, Tulip turned around and buried her face on Poppy's neck, purring. Like a cat looking for comfort and protection from their owner, Tulip was now completely snuggled up against Poppy's form, and the Keeper only did move to try and make the both of them more comfortable. Truth be told, she just hoped when she left, that she could bear to sleep alone again. This... was incredible.

So the two slept.

. . .

"Rise, and, shine!" Tulip huffed, putting a bowl of warm soup on the night stand. Poppy grunted, but soon enough she was up, the smell of a hearty stew making even hear ears twitch with delight.

"Breakfast in bed?" Poppy chuckled softly, stretching her back and touching her wound. It had healed disturbingly well, with the only memory of it a light scar, and stitches. "I've healed up pretty good. You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. But it's also two past noon, and I'm famished, and I thought I might as well wake you up."

"Oh. Fair. May I take a sip?"

"A si... OH, I forgot the bread. Ugh! I mean, if you want sure, but I'll be right back!" Tulip tapped her forehead with her palm, rushing downstairs.

Poppy grabbed the wooden bowl, giving it a deep sniff. Leeks, assorted game, carrots, potatoes... and something more. Not any spice she knew off. It smelled faintly sugary, the sickly smell that reminded her oh so much of death. It was barely noticeable through the heat and other aromatics, but it was there.

Just as she was about to take a sip, curious to what it was, Tulip barged in, bread in hand. "Hey! Hi, hah, uhm, actually, I uh, I'll take the first, if you don't mind. You didn't drink it yet, did you?" The alchemist smiled, sitting down beside Poppy. "I've actually, uhm, been working a bit today already and am pretty hungry, so yeah. Oh and uh, you can, if you want, your gems. I can give them back."

"My gems...? I paid you."

"Yes! And well, while it was a nice gesture I-I think I'll do just fine without them." Tulip said, Grabbing the bowl and staring at it for a few seconds. "Just... fine."

"You sound rather erratic."

"I do, don't I? Yeah I do... I'm sorry."

"Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"No..."

"Then tell me what's wrong. I'm dumb, but not this dumb."

"I was about to do something awful and I'm already regretting it."

"Did you poison it?"

"W-what?! Well..."

"Honestly, I have to give props to you if you did. I'm not mad or anything! I'll actually still drink it in fact. It's just, never had this kind of poison before. It smells... sweet? Most don't smell at all, or are rather bitter and salty. I'm impressed!"

"It's not... well, it's not POISON poison... it's..."

"What kind of poison isn't 'poison' poison?"

"Well it's... it's..."

Tulip sighed, and put the bowl to her side. "It's a love potion. Well, 'love'. It'd make your whole body start acting up. And I'm the only person nearby, so, uhm. Y-yeah. That is, awful. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"So you like me?"

"A lot..."

"We've known each other for... two days?"

"Yeah, and I'm already trying to get with you. I know it's so, ugh, it's disgusting. I apologize and I understand your disgust, hate or bitterness."

"No, no. It's fine. I've had faster relationships. Mostly humans trying to get into my pants... such needy folk."

"Wait, what?"

"You live around them long enough, they get curious about you... it's a long story. I'm used to these flash romances. Really. I don't mind."

"Well, I don't... n-not like that." Tulip sounded slightly disheartened. "I don't want... you for a night, or for a few days. I want to... you seem like such a wonderful being, Poppy... I want more. I want to, I want to love you. To love you for as long as you will have me. Not just, kisses and the bed... I want to write letters to you while you're away. To stand outside fearlessly as you wander back into town, to hop into your arms, to... gah." Tulip buried her face on her hands, grunting. "That's so stupid."

"That..."

"Is stupid. I know. I know! I'm sorry. I can go get your equipment so you may leave. I'm sorry you had to meet me."

"No, I was going to say that is very sweet." Poppy smiled, placing a hand on Tulip's thigh. "And I am inclined to believe you."

"Really?"

"Well..." Poppy sighed. "It's hard to try and fall in love with humans. They... don't live long. And they age so fast, and we can't have... it's complicated. So many hurdles..."

"We can't have?"

"We can't have children."

"Uhm, Poppy."

"Yes?"

"... if we do get together, that uh, remains a problem."

"Does it?"

"Do you have a...?"

"I was talking about adoption, actually. I'm sure there's a young rapscallion we can scoop up under our care before they're ready for the wide world. And I guess you'd be more receptive than a human..."

"O-oh. Fair. I mean, I think I could theoretically make something to overcome those hurdles, but... wait, aren't we moving a bit too fast?"

"True."

They looked at the ground for a while, wordlessly. Both trying to put their feelings into place. Poppy did, in fact, like Tulip. A Yordle, close to Demacia, so organized and such a sweet soul... and to Tulip, a dashing warrior, full of wonderful stories, mysteries, and love.

"So..." Poppy broke the silence."

"Yeah?"

"D-do we, uhm."

"Oh. I see. That, uhm. Do we stand up...?"

"I don't think you could reach my lips."

"H-haha, true." And somehow that just made her want to do it more.

"Maybe if I lay down...?"

"O-or me!"

"That works, I guess?"

"It more than works." Tulip placed the bowl down and laid on the bed, barely able to contain her smile.

"It sure does." Poppy purred, wrapping her legs around Tulip, hands landing with a soft thwump as she positioned herself. Tulip squealed.

Poppy's pigtails covered the world outside of her face, the single snaggletooth that poked out of her lips in a better view than ever before. If anything, it only added to the charm that the Keeper exuded, as did those sleepy, bright eyes. Amethysts lost at sea, glimpses of stars far, far away in the morning skies. Such precious treasures. She'd treasure this memory.

But not as much as she'd treasure the sensation of the Keeper's lips making contact with hers.

It started out awkwardly, just lips poking at each other. Tulip had little to no experience when it came to this stuff, except the paragraphs upon paragraphs of smut she had read through multiple books. None of that could've prepared her for the real thing. And Poppy, though she had literal hundreds of years of experience, could not bring herself to push herself.

Poppy was the one that pulled back, Tulip looking at her with a heartfelt smile.

"That was... p-pretty good, methinks." She spoke awkwardly. Was it? She just hoped she did enough. 'Enough' being laying there and looking pretty.

"Well, we didn't use tongue... we didn't embrace. There wasn't much action at all."

"Hah. I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm a bit of a coward... but can you blame me, I mean, you're... if we really do get together... you, me, ah..." Tulip fanned herself, giggling softly. "I can barely believe it."

"What was in the soup again?"

"I... oh, you mean-- Ooh." Tulip nodded. "That's... Poppy, that's a good idea."

"No, I'm asking because it's starting to make me feel peckish." Poppy mumbled, looking away in shame. "And I think we'd be better off eating. first."

"Well... so do I. Break that bread, and let's take a few bites." Tulip smiled. The whole bowl, or most of it, as she assumed Poppy would usually eat, would have Poppy going on for hours. A fourth of the bowl for each one? They might have lewd thoughts, maybe even get handsy, but Tulip doubted the two would be all over each other. And if Poppy happened to do something more, she sure would not mind...

"Yeah!" Poppy did as she was told, and soon enough the bowl was...

Empty.

The flavor of the potion was spicy. Sugary and sweet, but it left a tingle on the tongue and all parts of the mouth that soon spread to the whole body. It was overloaded with all kinds of natural stimulants, aphrodisiacs, and other things that would make their body sensitive and needy.

"Shouldn't have eaten all that..." Tulip said, looking at the bowl. Poppy looked rather pleased with herself, however.

"Why not? It was great."

"The potion?"

"The po- THE POTION, right! So it wasn't poisoned?"

"Well, if it was, it's doing an awful job at killing me. Sure is, doing something else though." Tulip said, waving herself off again. By now the potion should already be circulating through both their bodies, and soon it'd kick into high gear. A dribble of sweat dripped down Tulip's forehead.

Poppy looked as calm and collected as ever. Maybe even a little bit more so than usual.

"Did, you, uhm, do you feel any different?" Tulip asked, leaning against Poppy, pressing her cheek against the Keeper like a kitty. "Down there, a sensation starting to grow, or in your chest, your arms, fingers, tongue..."

"Honestly I'm just feeling a bit better than usual."

"O-oh. That's, still good for me. But uhm... w-we, I, hah, uhh. I wanted to use it to make our kiss better, an-and I think I went overboard with my dosage..." Stupid Tulip. Stupid! Even with the potion taking hold, it became obvious now that it'd take a few liters of the Gods damned potion to make a behemoth like Poppy, a Yordle and a bastion of muscle and whatever else might be going on inside that beautiful, toned body, to actually feel its effects. Stupid Tulip! So preoccupied with whether or not she should to ask herself, 'will it even work?' And if anything, seeing as she was about the size of a twig and a few pounds lighter, it could be heightened. Oh, what a fool! What a fool!

"Oh. Well... do you want me to be a little more... aggressive, is the word I guess would fit best? I could, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"D-don't hold back. I beg you." Tulip purred, both in genuine advice and an absolute need swelling in her bosom to, for lack of any better ways to put it, be totally and utterly ravaged by Poppy until the sun fell and rose again. Would the potion and its effects last that long? The mad scientist and the horny part of her mind agreed, there was only one way to find out!

"Very well." Poppy pulled Tulip onto her lap, letting the girl find a position to get comfortable on. To her surprise, and a hint of excitement, Tulip wrapped her legs around the Keeper. A warmth pulsating between her legs, damp and inviting. Poppy would not dwell there... not yet, not when this was supposed to be just a kiss. A seal, lover and lover alike.

Though her size did indeed render the potion nearly unnoticeable, 'nearly' was not 'completely'. She felt... lighter. There was no need to punish herself or shut down any positive feelings she might feel. They were not enhanced like Tulip, but she did not repress them, and that was just what she needed to give her Cherri what she wanted.

And while the awkward yet sincere love of their first kiss was to be treasured forever, the passion and primal need they felt for each other was to be the reason many nights later, they would still be thinking about each other fondly before their sleep.

Despite the lack of experience, Poppy guided Tulip's tongue, pressing their bodies tightly together, the sun bathing the pink Yordle's back, curtains wide open for no one to see. Thank the Gods no one in this village had a building as tall as Tulip's, or they'd see the Yordle bucking her hips back and forth, trying to sate the aching urge that was growing ever needier between her legs. That potion was the worst of ideas.

They only pulled away from each other once they were getting out of breath, Poppy blushing at how eager her partner was, Tulip's blood too busy rushing to other places to flush her cheeks. So Poppy could display confidence, or at least lead when necessary. 

And truth be told, when she had all the sexual experience of a rock, coupled with the intense urge to mate only animals in heat were cursed with, said leading was more than necessary. Not like she had the size or strength to dom Poppy anyway... or the wish to. She wanted that gentle giant to put those muscles to good use. Namely by pinning her down.

"I want to be absolutely sure this isn't just the potion speaking and it will be something you'll regret later. Do you... is this what you wanted? You, me, and uh... the place where we're going right now. I don't want you to feel bad about this. Please, be honest."

"Ever since I saw you with that shirt I wanted to see what lied beneath." Tulip purred, hoping that was enough of an answer. "Day one. Or two. Whatever! It doesn't make a difference now."

"Oh? I mean, you could've just asked..." Poppy mumbled awkwardly, and soon enough her shirt was on the floor, and her breasts were out.

Tulip blinked a few times, taking in the majestic size. No amount of love juice could make her not be astounded by them, and as she touched Poppy's tits, hearing the soft behemoth hold back noises of pleasure as to not disturb her small lover... could Poppy ever stop giving her reasons to fall in love with her!? The answer, she prayed, was no.

Poppy smiled, and gently started undoing her lover's clothes, neatly placing them on the nightstand.

Tulip was... thin. Her arms and legs were delicate, her tummy was flat, her chest barely poked out, even her hips weren't much to speak off. But Poppy's interests didn't lie on her body... and that day, Poppy realized she did prefer her meat a little leaner.

A few more minutes of kissing, groping and understanding each other's body and needs, Poppy found herself on top of Tulip again, the both of them breathing heavily, Tulip's hair already ruffled. Poppy's, however, stayed intact in its pigtails.

"Tulip?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Y...yeah." Was Poppy into that? Wow, that's something she'd never have guess--

"I'm about to pop mon Chéri's cherry." Poppy laughed with glee at her own stupid pun, and even with her mind clouded with perverse thoughts, Tulip couldn't help but join in.

"Tell me if it hurts." Poppy smiled, getting down from the bed, fingers gently rubbing against the outer folds, relishing in the wetness and warmth. Poppy's fingers, despite all the metalworking and centuries of battle, were as smooth as the finest Targonian silks, but that didn't stop their size from being slightly daunting for Tulip. Out of sheer hard-coded instinct, she pulled her legs a few inches together, prompting Poppy to proceed with just one.

Slow and easy, Poppy proceeded to slowly but surely spread Tulip out, cooing sweet nothings and praise in Demacian, Ionian, Noxian High and Low, and all other languages she had acquired and mastered through the years. Tulip could barely understand her half the time, and the other half not at all, but the mere feeling and tone of her voice was enough to make her melt. Whatever pain she felt being slowly worked through with great care and patience.

Another finger slid in, prompting a wave of pain dulled by the potion, but her cry of discomfort still managed to escape her lips. Poppy was sure to pull out soon enough, shushing her softly. "Sorry."

"N-nonono, it's fine!" Tulip purred, but Poppy smiled, and got up.

"If it hurts, we can wait. I'll be here a while anyway. I told you that." 

"Buh..."

"But, I'll be around a lot longer, and if you want this later, we can keep doing it." Poppy kissed her lips, before smiling again. "I don't need to just touch you there until you're exhausted... I mean, it helps, but. There's other, less painful choices."

"Are you going to rant about the nuances of sex or fuck me?" Tulip spoke, panting, her whole body on fire.

"I'm sorry..."

"N-no, it's fine, it's just... ngh. You know."

"You're horny. I know. Sorry." Poppy kissed her again, and again, going down her chin, peppering her neck with licks, nibbles. One hand raising itself to caress her ears, two fingers running softly against the inside, the already sensitive yet pleasurable sensation of being caressed getting increased tenfold.

Poppy continued to make her way down, letting the ears go to caress her shoulders, a trail of drool getting left as Poppy left her mark all over Tulip's body, the pink turning to a deep purple the rougher she got, always making sure to listen to her lover's noises. Tulip's hands gripped her pigtails for support, each spot feeling more sensitive than the last, the warm and sensitive skin being treated so roughly coupled with the cooling and pleasurable sensation of Poppy's drool on top of it, Tulip was curling her toes.

Licking and sucking softly on her nipples, hands following her down, fingers tracing a path down from her shoulders to her arms, shivers of pleasure shooting throughout Tulip's spine. And after getting them both sufficiently wet, Poppy smiled and went back to kiss her again.

The hours passed, and this dance continued. Tulip's back, arms, neck, even ears, turned a deep purple from the hickeys Poppy left in her wake. The poor girl breathless, her legs and the portions of the bed she shuffled around in coated in her juices, untraceable, just like Poppy's path through her body. Did she cum? Was the rush of pleasure that overwhelmed her once, twice now through those kisses, those love bites, those licks, what was all that? Her mind was fuzzy. Her heart beating like a mallet against her chest.

"Are you still needy?" Poppy purred softly, fingers tracing Tulip's back, wich arched by reflex.

"Y-yeah. Not everything's out yet..." Truth be told, Tulip was getting to a point where she was exhausted. She loved every ounce of this, but even with the potion still in her, getting manhandled, having her body painted like a canvas, the gentle touches and brushes in every right spot making her body twitch and react involuntarily, especially being her first time... it was draining. And the sun was already a purple memory in the sky, getting quickly replaced by blue.

"Then it's about time we're done with the foreplay." Poppy planted a kiss on Tulip's cheek and laid her down in the bed.

"Fore... play?"

"The part before the real fun." Poppy smiled. "Again. Tell me if it hurts." Poppy purred, Giving Tulip a soft peck on the lips before starting to trail down once again. Soft kisses this time, avoiding the sensitive, bruised skin. Stopping just short of her labia. Ass high in the air to give Tulip a nice view of something nice while the real show happened.

Long licks, Poppy's nose pressed against her clit, rubbing softly and breathing down on it, while her tongue explored each fold carefully. She didn't want to shove her tongue inside when Tulip was still reeling, and already oh so tired. If they were going to stop soon - and they were, because even Poppy needed to at least take a break after so many kisses, and Tulip's hands making a party on her back and hair. Her pigtails just barely holding their incredible shape, curled strands and the imperfections of her naturally curly hair starting to show once out of their carefully cared for form. But Poppy had more to worry about than her hair.

Namely, making Tulip orgasm.

To her delight, and relief, it wasn't very hard. Once again her Cherri used her hair for support, and now, Poppy could feel the wetness Tulip had gushed before all over her mouth and lips, and she enjoyed it.

Once. Twice. Thrice. Again and again, Poppy ravaged her lover, whose grip tightened, whose toes curled with pure delight, whose back arched with pure pleasure.

Finally, as her tongue started to ache and her hands grew tired of holding themselves back of getting a good grip on Tulip - who, if she had been holding with all the might her body was demanding, would have had her hips ground to dust at this point -, Poppy stopped. Her lover's tongue hanging out, staring at the ceiling, arms limp beside her.

"Did I go overboard? I'm sorry..." Poppy said, genuine worry on her voice, using her clean hand to caress Tulip's hair softly and fondly.

"N-no, I, I'm just, buh, I..."

Poppy kissed her forehead and smiled. "Wait here, will you? I'll go draw us a b--"

"Noh, the thing is empty and I'm so... please, let's just..."

"Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow..."

. . .

And tomorrow came, and Poppy woke Tulip up with kisses.

"Wh, alr... ugh..." Tulip covered her eyes with her forearm, the other caressing her lover's cheeks. "Al... ready..."

"We've slept for a good while, dear. We can bathe and sleep again."

"Oh and the stooore... ugh..."

"You were healing me. The people understand. And admire you for it." Poppy purred her words, low and soft to make sure that Tulip's head wasn't assaulted by her usual loud demeanor.

"Well I.. uh..." Tulip raised her arm and looked outside. It was night. "... we slept a whole day...?"

"No, we slept for... about four hours."

Tulip turned her face to Poppy, sleepy eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar.

"... The sun hasn't come up yet."

"Yeah. Which means we can go shower without people looking at us naked. Unless you want to put your clothes when you're like..." Poppy smiled, a hint of pride swelling her heart. "... that."

"... fine... I'm going to sleep when we're back."

"Sure thing, dear." Poppy smiled, getting up and giving Tulip her hand.

Tulip clasped it softly, and soon enough they were going down the stairs, their clothes comfortably perched on Poppy's shoulder.

"Woah." As they left the store, Tulip finally got to see the Keeper's namesake. Poppy stopped as well, letting the Alchemist appreciate it.

"... it's taller than you."

"It belonged to a human. It was taller than him, too."

"I... holy shit."

"Yeah. Uhm, we should get moving?"

"Y-yeah, we, should." Tulip's heart skipped a beat as Poppy started walking again. Did she carry that every day, everywhere she went?

What a woman.

. . .

Under the light of the moon, they scuttled into the trees, Tulip feeling surprisingly out of her element. There was a disturbingly large difference between a garden and the wilderness. And yet Poppy guided her with all the grace of a spirit, her feet dancing around the roots, delighting itself over the crackle of twigs snapping and dry leaves crunching, tracing a route for Tulip to follow step by step. It was like the very lands Demacia claimed as their own were engrained in Poppy's mind, every patch of grass and every tree as familiar to her as the Hammer she used. 

"River!" Poppy exclaimed with delight, Tulip's mind so lost in both trying to guide herself and thinking about Poppy without getting a faceful of leaves that she didn't even realize the sound of the river.

"W-was this always here?" Tulip scratched her head, looking at Poppy. Being holed up in her store, while comfy, sure made literally anything even remotely out of the village seem completely alien.

It was small, a stream that disappeared between the trees both ways. Just wide enough that a normal human could get up to their hips in water, which meant Poppy would be nearly completely submerged, and Tulip would have to swim if she were to get too far from the riverbank. Gravel and dirt made up most of the edges, and truth be told, the depression on the earth looked... less than natural. Weird.

"Nope. We dug it out a few centuries ago to get more water closer to Demacia more easily. Should be pretty clean." Poppy smiled, tapping Tulip's butt, making the other freeze up. "Let's take a dip."

Poppy reached up, and undid the metal bands that kept her pigtails together, each one coming out with a loud 'click'. She placed it on top of their clothes, and finally ready to take a bath, she started walking.

And Tulip just stood, watching, arms crossed. The night was cold, and with all the hickeys Poppy left on her skin, she was as sensitive as when she was under the potion's effects. But she felt her heart pounding harder, her whole body heating up as she saw Poppy strolling into the river, water glittering as if it was made of silver.

The Keeper's hair, reaching just above her knees, unfurling and curling with every step, returning to its natural state. As Poppy went depeer, it soaked up the chill water, getting dragged by the gentle flow, a strand of gold in the silvery stream. Poppy's palms wide open, letting her fingers trail against the river's currents, her eyes closing and a smile forming upon her lips.

The moonlight, the sound of the river, Poppy standing against the current - gentle as it was -, that messy, imperfect hair unfurling and getting turned into a golden carpet, the Keeper finally looked like she was at peace instead of the erratic, melancholic self she usually was...

Was it possible to fall in love with someone twice?

"It's cold, dear," Poppy spoke, just loud enough the Alchemist could hear.

"Y-yeah?"

"Come in."

Tulip took a few steps forward, dipping her toes into the river. It was freezing. But she still went in, slowly, whatever heat she had been feeling from the love she had of Poppy getting sapped by the unforgiving waters.

She didn't want to look weak or wimpy, but she also didn't want to feel like her bones were turning to ice. She quickened up her pace, pressing herself tightly against Poppy, who, despite the cold waters, or in spite of it, was... warm. Oh, so warm.

The two of them bathed each other, Poppy taking gentle care of her lover's skin and hair, Tulip scraping out every bit of dirt that had built up during their short journey.

Finally, Tulip got into Poppy's back, the Keeper graciously getting her own hair out of the way so Tulip could work without a ton of hair blocking her sight, and...

"O-oh, shit."

Turns out Tulip had gotten quite a bit handsy last night.

The Keeper's back covered in dried blood and enough claw marks to make it look like Poppy had fought a legion of cats, badgers, and whatever other little creatures could get so antsy. The marks were, however, already turning into scars, and a few of the lighter ones were already fully healed.

"I'm... sorry... but also, wow."

"What?"

"Didn't you feel me last night, uhm... my hands, on your back.." Tulip mumbled while washing Poppy's back, getting all the blood out, and making sure the more grievous clawings were clean.

"Oh, I did."

"W-why didn't you talk about it?! What if I, oh Gods, your..." Tulip's eyes darted down to where she had sewed, and it was already fully healed. A wound that would have taken weeks to fully seal, and leave a nasty scar, done in two days. Looking back at it, it was damn reckless to try and get into Poppy's pants when she did... but it was too late for that. The only thing that might indicate Poppy had gotten injured being the pieces of string poking out. "Do you just, what the fuck...?"

"What?"

"How often does it take you to start building up scar tissue? How often do you get hurt?" Her mind went wild thinking up all the nuances and mutations that could possibly lead to someone becoming like... this. Was Poppy blessed? Cursed? Enhanced magically? Was it a product of age? She was pretty old. Something natural? Was she like this from the day she was born?

"I dunno, like, a day? It's complicated. I never gave it much thought." Poppy shrugged. "I mean, honestly, I probably could've walked away from that injury but it was lodged in so deep, and in my back, and all the armor... it was a mess. I also took a while getting to the village. Made me tired..."

"Sorry, you could've walked away from a sword on your back?"

"Yeah? It wouldn't be the first time. If anything I was lucky, there was this time, in the siege of the Five Scouts, a Noxian got a good blow with his spear, shoved me into the ground. Left me for dead. Went clean through. And then I just kind of.. broke it, pulled it out and went back to fighting. I mean, I vomited a lot that day, which was pretty disgusting. Mostly globs of blood. A few small chunks of wood, which was pretty nasty too. I'll be honest with you, that whole day was a mess. Damn fine shooting from our gals, though. They saved a lot of good people. Shame."

"Poppy that sounds lovely and I'd adore to sit in front of the Inn's campfire and listen to it as you.. play with my hair, and I fall... wait, no, focus. So being mortally wounded is... normal for you?"

"I mean, it wasn't mortal, was it? I feel very much alive."

"Being... seriously injured."

"Then yes, indeed. It wouldn't be the first time. Won't be the last, until I find the Hero."

"Would the Hero survive those wounds?"

"The Hero wouldn't get wounded like me. Or lose their shield so often."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh dear, whatever way you see me... I am not as grandiose or amazing as you think I may be." Poppy said, before turning back to face Tulip. The size difference when they weren't sat down was... astounding. The Alchemist couldn't help but crack a smile. She couldn't get enough of looking up at Poppy.

"No." Tulip placed her hands on Poppy's hips, before pressing her face against the Keeper's abs. "You're better. And in dire need of a person who wants to help you deal with your emotional problems. But still, better than whatever I think you are."

"Oh, I wish it was true..."

"It is. Now. Are we done?"

"I imagine so. I feel a lot... fresher."

"Taking a cold bath really woke me u... oh shit, we forgot to bring the bucket."

"Oh. True. Well, why don't you go take care of your garden, and I come back here fill it up?"

"Sounds wonderful... uhm..."

"Coquelicot?"

"Doesn't sound as cute as Chéri."

"Hrm..."

"Poppy is good enough."

"Love?"

"That... works. My love." Tulip said, unable to contain her smile from those words.

"Indeed, my love." Poppy purred in return, once again guiding her by hand, this time to the bank of the river.

"So how do you plan on drying up...?"

"Mmm? I just kind of stand around until I'm dry enough my clothes won't get soaked."

"That sounds awful."

"It isn't. Come here." Poppy smiled, opening her arms... and Tulip gladly took the embrace.

. . .

A week or two had passed, and the two had gotten into a pretty comfortable routine after the mess that was the first few days together, with a bit of experimentation in between. A lot of bread was eaten, soup was drunk, dates at the river had, and the occasional endurance test so Tulip could understand what truly was going on in Poppy's body. Who knows what kind of breakthrough she could have, studying her. And to her delight, people had been a lot more approachable. Housing the Keeper, and with Poppy being a little too rowdy in the bar about how her girlfriend's potions were incredibly tasty and useful, they were a lot more receptible to actually buy things from the store, even if Poppy was occasionally found drinking stuff she shouldn't. But that was just more to write about in her journal.

"... so honestly, I'm not sure how likely that is, Poppy."

"I mean, maybe bread is that powerful."

"Nearly everyone in this village eats bread daily."

"Did they eat it for millennia?"

"... I mean, you have a point, but that's still..."

Their dialogue was cut short by the sound of horses coming through. Not the most unusual sound, but there was a vast amount of them. At least six or seven, neighing loudly.

"Uh oh." Tulip slowly stepped down her counter-stairs to be out of view, getting ready to sprint to her garden and bolt. 

The door swung open, the lazy nobody that had come through weeks before looking for Tulip to write him a slip-up.

"Don't worry, it's just..."

And behind him, seven Demacian soldiers, and one Mage Seeker bearing a document.

"Oh, nevermind, he has company," Poppy spoke, casual as ever.

"The Keeper of the Hammer, Poppy Flowerthorn?" The Seeker stepped forward. "We have gotten your missive, and generously thank this man's help, but he has a troubling story."

"Yeah?"

"He reports... a Yordle? Living here?"

"Yeah, that'd be my girlfriend."

One of the Soldiers grunted, a friend of theirs elbowing them in the kidney.

"Uh-huh. And we are to believe she will not be causing any trouble despite her natural pedigree, as you have refrained from doing?"

"Yeah. She just makes potions. No magic, just weird potion science."

"No hextech blenders or magical ingredients, correct?"

"No? I'm pretty sure not."

"... very well. It is time we take you home. Where is your armor?"

"Uh, busted. Can you all give me a while? I gotta gather my bearings. Also, like, a moment with her?" Poppy gestured towards the counter, but Tulip was still hiding, her face buried between her palms.

"We would actually like a moment with her, if you may. Will she step out from behind the counter? Or... in? Where is she?"

"Tulip, dear? It's ok." Poppy smiled, and guiding her by hand, led her lover into the spotlight.

"We thought yorldes... weren't this color."

"Oh, we're a whole rainbow of them. Don't fret."

He unfurled the document, scribbling on it. Once he was done, he handed it and a feather for Tulip. "Fill every field. If you don't know how to reply or feel uncomfortable, cross it with a line. We assume you to have ink?"

"Yeah, I sure do..." Tulip mumbled, never having felt more terrified in her life than standing face to face with someone who trained from childhood to hunt down and kill her kin.

"We'll be waiting outside. The Keeper may take her time with her goodbyes, and we expect the document to be filled. Excuse us." He bowed, the soldiers behind him following suit, and even the fieldworker following suit with his hat before they all left and closed the door behind them.

"... what the fuck. They know where I live. They..." Tulip glanced at the document. "Date of birth, okay, name, that's... shit they drew my face. I'm not that cute. Uhm, magical capacity? What does that mean? Willingness to leech- okay, uhm, Poppy, what the fuck?"

"It's just a formality, I assure you. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

"Nothing bad's gonna- what, are they just going to leave me be?"

"... yeah? Look, I..." Poppy looked at the door, the shadows of the Soldiers and Mage not present. Poppy took a deep breath, and smiled. "Jarvan's dating a half-breed. She spits fire. She's a lovely lady, now! Don't get me wrong! But she's still a half-dragon. Now, she's a pretty well-guarded secret, but like, you're technically servicing and related to me, and by proving your usefulness, they have no reason to try and cleanse you! You'll be fine. Besides, all the villagers and their kids seem to like you."

"I am... not sure how comfortable I am with the only reason that I get to stay alive being that I'm your lover."

"Even if you weren't." Poppy smiled. "I promise you. If I come here one day, and you're not here..."

"... I'm scared."

"You have no reason to be." Tulip sighed, hands slightly shaky. Clearly not at all reassured. "Just fill it. I'll go to town reforge my armor. I'll pass by the village again once I'm done. I should be back in a week before I travel."

"They know where I live. What if... I d-don't know, what if something happens, and-"

"It. Won't. Happen. Trust me. I have overseen too many mage families. I know how to keep the Seekers away. And they're not gonna bother you." Poppy forgot to mention the copious amounts of bribing that were the reason most Mage families she saved were still alive, but she had enough money out of pocket to buy a castle, and the wealth she had accumulated through the years in her Keep could buy half of Demacia's land. A few hundred golden coins were a drop in the sea for her. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"... I still don't like having to fill a sheet for them."

"It's just a sheet."

"They're asking me from a scale of one to ten, how comfortable I am with being sucked by leeches until the magic is drained. Bloodletting died decades ago. What the fuck, Poppy."

"Put three? Three usually has them happy. Two or one makes it seem like you're up to something."

"I... still don't like this."

"I know."

"Do I have to?"

"... well..."

. . .

An hour or two had passed since the Seeker and his posse had left Poppy alone, and finally, she walked into the Inn they had holed themselves up. Hammer, scarf and her many, many, many purses.

"Very well, Keeper. We assume you're ready?"

"Mhm. Oh, and if you don't mind? Uh, I'll be delivering the identification to the archives myself. I just want to make sure one of your superiors don't lose it in the way, you know? It's happened so often at this point..."

"How often does that happen...?"

"Too often. We don't even notice because of how many mages seem to be popping up! So yeah. I hope it isn't much trouble."

"Not at all, Keeper. The carriage is waiting. Load your Hammer on the back, climb in and we'll be off."

So she did.

And as the carriage drifted off, and Poppy waved goodbye to her lover who watched from the rooftop, she sat down and pulled out a bowtie. 

Throwing the document over her shoulder, squeezing the tie softly, Poppy knew she had finally, finally met her love.


End file.
